


morning again

by sokolov



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ... repeatedly, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning After, o the tenderness! of these two straights, pegging but like not really it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokolov/pseuds/sokolov
Summary: Waking up is lovely when reality is just like your dreams.





	morning again

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i've only seen season 1 and some of season 2. so if there's somehow anything in here that seems off, that's why. anyway, no beta because i'm a bad bitch, love y'all

Lucifer awoke to an exquisite soreness in his legs and arse. He stretched languidly under the covers, savoring the ache, burrowing into the pillows and blankets. He reached across the bed and was disappointed to find it decidedly empty. He opened one eye and poked his head out from under the covers.

He could hear the Detective brushing her teeth in the en suite. That’s right, she’d dragged him to her place like a caveman after their date last night and pounded his ass into dust. He wiggled a little bit, smiling at the memory. A year ago, he never would have thought that the Detective would be more than happy to indulge him by use of the lavender strap-on he preferred. Now, a few months into their relationship, he’d gotten well acquainted with Chloe’s wicked pegging skills, and he could scarcely imagine what their sex life would be without them. He rolled over onto his back and pushed the covers back a bit, casually attempting to will away his morning erection.

The woman of the hour ducked her head out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw that he was awake. “Hey, sleepyhead. You’re up.”

Lucifer grinned as she approached the bed and ducked down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. “Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked, his voice sounding groggy. “I’m going to be late, now.”

Chloe ran a hand through his hair and he nestled into her grasp. “I thought I should let you sleep. I rode you rough last night.”

He giggled at that. “You certainly did. I’m going to be feeling that all day.”

Chloe’s nails grazed gently at his scalp. “You’d better. I’m busy with Trix all week, so no date night until Friday. Make it last,” she said meaningfully, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She made to stand and Lucifer sat up in bed.

“I will cherish the memory every night this week until you can fuck me raw again this weekend, I swear it.” Chloe laughed a little and Lucifer threw back the covers, stretching once more as he stepped out of bed. “Are you heading to work now?”

She was sliding her arms into a jacket. “Yeah. Civilian consultants can afford to be late, but us _real_ detectives have to be on time or we get in trouble.”

Lucifer drifted over to her lazily, unbothered by his nakedness. “Well, civilian consultants would be on time if their lovers would bother to wake them up.”

Chloe’s hands settled on his waist, and his around her shoulders. She leaned forward, pressing her clothed chest to his bare one. “I love you.”

Lucifer closed the distance between them, nuzzling her face with his nose before kissing her softly on the lips once, twice, and yet again. He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you too.”

She was smiling again. “Sorry I didn’t wake you up.”

“Oh, it’s alright, Detective. I must say I rather like the illusion of being your trophy wife. It’s quite fitting.” He pressed another quick kiss to her forehead and followed her out to the kitchen. 

“In fact, if we ever get married, I might even be inclined to take your last name.”

He heard her laugh on her way out the door, and damn if he could wipe the grin off his face while he showered.


End file.
